NIGHTSTAR
by Ryuketu no bara
Summary: Janis Lidsdale loses her mom an dad in a car not only that but she was born with abilities that not many humans her family didnt want her so she turned to a hero in the when she reaches Gotham city her usual flow is messed up with an encounter with the now shes gotten solve crime with him and his side kick while keeping the truth
1. Chapter 1

i thought being born with abilities was the worst part of my life, until my parents, the only people who understood me, died in a car crash and a whole new problem developed. my family believed i was a demon, a monster that the lord had put in their family to punish them, so when my parents died they blamed me. nobody took me in, they just left me to fend for myself, but i didn't blame them i was afraid of myself too and that's why on my fathers and mothers grave i swore that i would do good with these abilities i had. i would train and embrace the abilities, i would become someone else and live a new life. i changed my name and stayed off the grid, i never stayed in one place always moving, i couldn't risk being found. the costume and mask was me now, i was Janis Lidsdale, i was... Nightstar.


	2. Chapter 2

i grabbed my bags and got out of the bus Gotham city i thought finally here. i walked down the road and found a motel i walk in got my key for the room and grabbed a news paper. i didn't know how long I was staying in Gotham just knew i needed some money. i searched in the job section and found a cafe that needed a cook i decided i would go there after i unpacked and took a nap. i went to my room, it wasn't all that spacious but it was the place i would call home for now.

When i awoke it was still day light so i head over to the cafe. it was small cafe but pretty popular, i looked around and saw a girl,about my age behind the cashier. i started to walk over to her when a place came flying my way, i caught before it hit my face.

" i'm so sorry. my son likes to throw things." a woman apologized

" don't worry about it, i did too" i laughed i gave them back the plate good thing i have fast reflexes other wise i would of had no head. i joked in my head

"excuse me?" i said to the girl behind the cashier her tag read Sarah " i saw that this place need a cook, i would like to apply for the job."

She smiled " fantastic! come to the back and Charlotte will test ya to see if your right for the job."

I followed her to the back, another girl was working with a young man on a sauce while the waiters grabbed the ready food. the girl was about 6.5 feet, blonde, and had a western accent. the man was just a little bit shorter, tan skin, dark hair.

"hey Char here's the new cook." Sarah left to get back to work and Charlotte showed me the kitchen. she then asked me to cook a few recipes. i did as i was a told and ended with a good result.

" why the heck would you want to work here when you could have your own restaurant?!" Charlotte joked

" don't stay in place long enough to own a restaurant" i replied

"hmm well you really should i know i would be there ever day."she said i just laughed." any who here's your schedule we need you in the mornings really so that's your only shift'

"thanks," i grabbed my coat " I'll see you tomorrow"

i looked at my phone it was 7pm i walked toward the motel and ate dinner in the dinning hall then went to my room, time for patrol. my clothes shifted into my suit and my mask appeared on my face. my hair glowed its usual flaming blue and the tattoos that covered my body glowed. i grabbed my cloak and climbed out the window I stretched out my wings and flew upwards. i found a couple druggies selling drugs and decide to follow them, i had a feeling something bad was going to happen. sure enough i was right. a woman walked into the ally, she didn't notice them at first, but they noticed her. the got up and attacked her holding her at knife point. i jumped down, they were to focused on the woman to notice.

"give me all yo-(wham)" i whacked him on the side of the head

" didn't your mama tell you to be nice to women" i teased something must of finally clicked in their head cause they all came running knives ready. i dodge each blow and knocked them all of their feet. they got back up but stopped. fear filled their eyes and the ran away. i felt someone else's presences. i turned around Batman stood at the end of the ally,Robin was perched on the escape root stairs.

" uh hi?" i said then ran the other way, way to be not suspicious i turned the corner then let loose my wings and flew up, but was then tackled to the ground."owww!"

who ever tackled me pulled off my hood, robin look back at me, amazement filled his eyes. " who the hell are you?"

'I'll never tell! Mhu hahahahahaha!" i fake laughed he just looked at me eyebrow raised " wow tough crowd Bats ain't even laughing"

Batman came out of the shadows, motioned Robin off me. i got up and dusted my self off he pulled out my wings again and cleaned them, making sure they weren't broken, even though i felt no pain i still wanted to check.

' now how can i help ya?" i asked once i was sure my wings were okay i hid them again.

" start by telling us who you are." batman demanded

" what no please?" i joked,which earned me a glare" fine, names nightstar"

"real name." he ordered

" forgot it" which was true sorta my name is Janis Lidsdale now, my real name is long forgotten. i started to walk away,but Robin blocked me off

" how could you forget your name?" he asked i obviously wasn't gonna be able just walk away

" it happens" i wrapped my wings around myself making myself invisible, Robins eyes widened. i flew upwards and away from that area,i stopped on a building realizing something, i put my hand to my shoulder and found a tracker. i looked down and of course there stood batman and robin. never give up do they i turned invisible and placed the tracker on robins bike. I heard something in the distance i stopped and listened, it came again, it sounded like laughter. oh please don't be who i think it is i thought. i flew up and scanned the area, sure enough he wasn't far, just a few blocks down. i sent a message towards Robin, Robin Jokers up to something he isn't far follow me. i turned visible and watched robin look around until he laid eyes on me. he nodded and motioned for batman to follow. its not like i was there enemy i was exactly like them, i wanted the people to be safe from the crazy and delusional bad guys. i flew to were i spotted Joker, and saw him kidnap a girl then drive off. i flew as fast as i could listening in to the conversation:

" perfect now i have what i need to make sure this serum works" he laughed " don't worry it will only hurt a little."

i felt the girls fear, making me fly faster, i had finally caught up to the van and ripped the door open to find a very surprised Joker an d a relieved young girl. i flew into the van knocking the vial out of Jokers hand. i grabbed the girl and found Robin not far behind i handed her to him then looked back at Joker, just to be stabbed below the stomach i punched the guy out and flew out of the van. i followed Robin and batman to a dark ally. i fell to the ground and looked at my wound shit this is bad. i heard Robin say something and then felt a hand on my wrist removing it from my stomach Robins voice came again and then everything went black


End file.
